As the number of communication devices, such as cell phones, voice terminals, and the like, proliferate, there are likewise an increasing number of ways to statically configure the interaction between such devices. For example, a simring may be employed by a user of a cell phone so that calls to the cell phone likewise ring at voice terminals within the user's home. However, when a home phone is shared across multiple people at a home and the user is away from the home phone, calls to the user's cell phone may result in a disruption to other people within the home. In addition, calls to the user's cell phone may be answered by someone in the user's home before the user has the opportunity to answer the cell phone.
Given the apparent desire for individuals to configure the operation of communication components in accordance with their personal preferences, there is a need for an effective and efficient technique to allow users to configure actions to be taken within a communication environment based, at least in part, on a detection of the user's location.